Montagues and Capulets
by AmethystWren
Summary: Loosely based on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. A party is thrown to celebrate the wedding of Peeta Capulet and the princess Madge Undersee. Finnick Montague and his friends decide to crash said party. It is there that he first meets Annie Capulet, and of course everything leads on from there. Murder. Vengeance. Love. Odesta/Everlark/Gadge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am neither Suzanne Collins nor William Shakespeare. Anything you recognise from the works of either person is obviously not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Two households, both alike in dignity,<em>

_In fair Panem, where we lay our scene..._

* * *

><p>Annie knocked on her cousin's bedroom door; she knew he was in there.<p>

"Yes?" Peeta's voice echoed through the woodwork after a few seconds, and Annie let herself in.

He was sitting on his bed, fiddling with the coal-black tie. Glancing up at his favourite cousin, he relaxed slightly, though it was clear to anyone who knew him that he was on edge.

"Hey," He said. "Want to help me with this?"

Annie nodded, waiting for him to stand up before heading across the room to tie his tie for him.

"You look nice." He commented. "Did Aunt Effie do your hair for you?"

"I feel like a poodle." Annie grumbled, reaching up to bat one of her newly formed corkscrew curls with one hand. "I look like one, too."

"Nonsense!" Peeta said, taking her hands in his. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." She said. "I'm sure this 'Madge' is going to fall in love with you the moment she lays eyes on you."

Peeta laughed. "Come on." He said, tugging her towards the door. "We can't have me being late to my own wedding, now, can we?"

* * *

><p>This was where he went when he needed to think.<p>

Unfortunately for him, his best friend knew that.

"Finnick!" Johanna yelled down the beach.

He carried on walking, hands in his pockets. Maybe, if he ignored her, she'd go away. He just wanted to be _alone_.

"Oi!" The sound of bare feet slapping against wet sand followed, and then she was walking in step beside him. "What's up?"

"Cashmere isn't talking to me." He grumbled.

"Good riddance!" Johanna replied unhelpfully. "I never could stand that bitch."

Finnick glared at his 'friend' bitterly. "I just asked her out on a date. That's all I did! And she... She over-reacted, Jo!"

Johanna shook her head. "You're too sensitive."

"And you're too heartless!" He snapped back.

"Hey, hey, Finn, listen." Johanna grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to a halt. "I know what'll cheer you up. Princess Madge is marrying none other than Peeta Capulet today. Of course, there's going to be a party."

"I really don't feel like going to any parties right now, Johanna." Finnick wriggled out of her grasp.

"Killjoy," She grumbled. "Come on- it'll be fun!"

"And what if we're recognised?" Finnick asked. "What then? We won't be welcome at a Capulet party, Johanna!"

She smirked. "It's a costume party." She said quietly, gleefully. "They won't know we're there."

* * *

><p>Annie decided quite swiftly that she liked Madge.<p>

She was a good actress, but then Annie was good at reading people, and so could tell that she was more nervous than she let on.

Annie had held the bouquet during the wedding ceremony, and Madge had thanked her afterwards. They'd not spoken since, but whenever their eyes met across the ballroom they smiled at each-other and waved.

* * *

><p>For the first time that night, Peeta left his new wife's side.<p>

"Where are you going?" Madge asked, concerned.

Peeta smiled reassuringly. "I just need to ask my aunt something, that's all."

It was easy to find Effie; she was wearing the brightest shade of orange he had ever seen.

"Peeta!" She said as he approached. "Look at you! So handsome! Madge is a lucky girl!"

Peeta blushed. "Aunt Effie," He quickly changed the subject. "I've noticed a couple of Montagues in the party."

"Really?" Effie asked. "Where?"

Peeta pointed to the trio hanging around by the punch stand- two girls, one with long hair braided to the side and the other sporting a spiky little pixie cut- and a man with sandy-coloured curls.

"They don't seem to be causing much trouble." Effie decided. "Leave them be."

"But they're-"

"_Leave them be._" Effie stressed. "Don't go around picking fights. This is your wedding party! Enjoy it!"

Knowing defeat, Peeta left to return to Madge at the table towards the back of the room.

* * *

><p>Annie had always been one of those people who hated saying 'no'.<p>

And so somehow she had wound up dancing with a very peculiar man. He'd introduced himself as Plutarch Heavensbee, which she had told him was a very interesting surname.

He'd been twirling around the ballroom with her for the last three songs now, and as funny as his jokes may have been, she was beginning to grow bored. But how does one pull away without hurting his feelings?

In the end, the matter was solved for her.

"Excuse me, sir," A voice said from behind her. "Might I steal her from you?"

"Of course," Plutarch consented, looking at Annie and smiling. "It's been great, Miss Annie. You truly are a wonderful dancer."

She knew he was just being polite; she had stepped on his toes more than once. Still, she thanked him for the compliment and turned to face her new dance partner.

He was not someone she recognised. Slipping her right hand into his left, placing her other on his shoulder, Annie found her gaze drawn to his eyes; they were green. She'd always loved green eyes.

"I like your hair." The stranger commented. "Is it always like that?"

She shook her head, those annoying corkscrew curls bobbing up and down like springs. "No. Usually it's just wavy."

"I'm sure you're beautiful no matter what your hairstyle is." He said, making her blush. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes," She replied, smirking.

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?" He dipped her then, her right hand still in her left, her full weight resting against his forearm.

"Annie," She said as she moved back up into a standing position again, "Capulet."

He dropped her hand immediately, taking a step back.

"Is something wrong?" Annie asked, looking around. Everyone else continued to dance or drink punch on the sidelines; nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"I have to go." The stranger forced out.

He turned to leave, but Annie grabbed his arm. "Can you at least tell me your name?" She pleaded.

"Finnick," He said, looking at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but her. "Finnick Montague."

* * *

><p>That night, Annie found she couldn't sleep. The feel of his hand against hers, his touch burning through the fabric of her dress at her hip...<p>

Something hit her window.

Curious, she threw the duvet off of herself and headed over.

Another thud sounded against the window pane.

Opening the window, she stepped out onto the balcony and looked down at the ground below.

A stooped figure began to straighten up, having collected a pebble from the floor.

Finnick, she realised, as their eyes met.

He dropped the pebble to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asked at a whisper-shout. "It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"I couldn't sleep." He confessed. "I had to see you again."

"You do realise that this is Capulet territory?" She pointed out. "If anyone sees you here, they'll kill you."

He shrugged. "It was worth that risk."

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness, but something about it made her feel giddy at the same time.

"Listen, I know we just met today, but I really think we could work." Finnick said. "Do you think maybe we could give this a shot?"

"This?" She asked, confused.

"You know," He gestured with his hands, "Us?"

It was a stupid idea.

An incredibly stupid idea.

"Okay then," She agreed. "What harm can it do? Just so long as we keep it secret, of course."

"Of course." Finnick repeated, grinning. "I'll come back tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay," She agreed.

"I'll count down the hours." He told her, laughing.

He left, and Annie re-entered her bedroom, shutting the window behind her.

It was much easier to fall asleep after that.

* * *

><p>She had to tell someone. If she didn't, she was going to explode, she was sure of it.<p>

All her life, Annie had confided in Peeta. But this time, she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. He hated the Montagues with a passion.

A Montague killed his parents. He'd been out at school, and come home to find his house burnt down to the ground, the bodies of his parents charred beyond recognition.

Up until his wedding, he'd had the bedroom beside hers in the Capulet mansion; Aunt Effie, an eccentric woman who'd never had children of her own and was related to the Capulet family through the fact that she was the sister of Annie's mother, had taken him under her wing after the incident.

He still had nightmares. She'd heard him wake up screaming more times than she could count.

No, Annie couldn't tell Peeta. And she couldn't tell Effie, for though her heart was certainly in the right place, she could not keep a secret at all.

Eventually, she decided to talk to Madge.

Madge was new to the land of Panem, and new to the Capulet family. Everybody knew of the feud, of course, but she'd been a part of it herself for less than a day. If there was anybody who might listen without condemning her for it, surely it was her.

She found Peeta's new wife in the drawing room, playing the piano.

She clearly had a talent for playing, and Annie felt bad for having to interrupt her.

"Sorry," She said, over and over. "I need someone to talk to and I didn't know who else to go to and_ I'm so sorry_!"

"It's alright," Madge assured her, shuffling along the cushioned seat in front of the piano to give Annie enough room to sit down beside her. "What's the matter?"

Annie explained the dance, and the fact that the stranger with the gorgeous green eyes was, in fact, a Montague. She talked about how she hadn't been able to sleep and then he'd arrived at her window, and how now they were dating. Or, at least, she thought they were.

When she'd finished her story, Madge grabbed her hand.

"That's so romantic." She sighed.

"You can't tell Peeta." Annie said hastily. "You can't tell anybody."

"I'm not stupid, Annie." Madge insisted. "I know that."

"I just had to tell someone." Annie continued. "I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't."

Madge nodded. "I understand." She closed her eyes for a moment, clearly thinking.

It took several seconds of silence for Annie to finally pluck up the courage to say, "Have you ever felt like this, Madge?"

"Yes," Madge replied, squeezing Annie's hand and giving her a reassuring smile. "I know the pain of forbidden love all too well."

"Tell me," Annie said. Madge had been more than willing to listen to her; it only seemed fair that she return the favour.

"He was a soldier." Madge explained. "One of the best. My father didn't approve, of course. He tried everything to split us up. Eventually, betrothing me to your cousin and sending me to a whole different country seemed like the only option he had left."

"Peeta's nice." Annie tried to be comforting. "It could be a lot worse."

"Oh, I know." Madge replied. "But it doesn't change very much, really. Does it?"

Annie shook her head, because it didn't. She was still miles away from home, in a foreign land, married to a stranger instead of the man she loved.

"I think we'll be good friends though, Annie." Madge said. "So that, in a way, makes it worth it. I always sucked at making new friends."

* * *

><p>That night, when Finnick arrived, Annie was waiting for him in the garden beneath her window.<p>

"I hated looking down on you." She explained as he approached.

He laughed. "So now I get to look down on you?" He teased.

She nodded, grinning.

They stayed up all night, just talking, lounging side by side on the grass of the Capulet gardens. His middle name was Dylan. He liked to swim. His favourite colour was 'a sort of blue-y grey'.

They stood up when the sun began to rise, and Finnick took Annie's hand.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked.

The sensible part of her brain insisted that she should save tomorrow night for sleeping, but, desperate to see him again, she nodded.

"Great!" Finnick beamed, pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

Standing on tiptoe, she leant forward and kissed his cheek. "See you then."

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally going to be an odesta one-shot, but then I somehow managed to squeeze gadge and everlark into it, and to make it way too long to be a one-shot. So this is instead going to be a three-shot. This chapter, I know, is mostly odesta. I have the second part written already- that's mostly everlark tbh, though with bits of odesta too. And then the third part will be gadge, and everlark, and odesta. All three ships. Woo!<strong>

**I have no idea if this concept is working, so please let me know what you like/don't like if you have the time. As I said in the summary, it's very loosely based on Romeo and Juliet. Right now, Finnick is very definitely Romeo and Annie is Juliet. However, next chapter, Katniss takes on some of Romeo's role. And Peeta's kind of Tybalt, but kind of Juliet. And Madge is sorta Paris and Juliet's nurse and, with her whole "forbidden love" thing, kinda also Juliet, I guess.**

**But Johanna is Mercutio. That one did not get out of hand as much as the others did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, the response to this has been amazing! Much better than I could have hoped for! I'm so glad people are enjoying this, and I'm so grateful you're all taking the time to read it, and I love you all.**

**Seriously. _Thank you!_**

* * *

><p>There had been a change in him since he'd starting seeing Annie Capulet, and his best friends had noticed it.<p>

Luckily, they hadn't figured out quite what had caused said change, but he figured it was only a matter of time.

"Is it a girl?" His cousin, Katniss, asked.

Finnick didn't answer, merely watched his own feet as he dug his toes into the wet sand, over and over.

"Is it a boy?" Johanna teased, grinning.

Finnick elbowed her.

"It's a girl." Johanna concluded, looking over at Katniss, who nodded in agreement. "Is it Cash?"

"I don't like her." Katniss said. "Finnick, you know you could do so much better than her."

Johanna turned and raised a hand for the other brunette to high-five. "Finally! Someone else who sees sense!"

"Don't you like her either?" Katniss asked.

Johanna responded by wrinkling her nose with disgust.

"You!"

All three friends turned in unison, watching as a clearly annoyed Peeta Capulet stormed down the beach towards them. Behind him followed presumably a couple of his friends- a redheaded boy and a pale-faced girl with yellowish hair who reminded Finnick ever so slightly of a baby seal- wide eyes, a forlorn expression, almost certainly incapable of defending itself in a fight.

"You crashed my wedding party!" Peeta hissed, stopping a few feet in front of them.

"We didn't do anything much." Johanna pointed out. "Just had a few drinks, danced a little. Then we left."

"You weren't invited." Peeta insisted. "I couldn't enjoy the night because I was so focused on you guys, praying you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"It's not our fault if you're paranoid." The words tumbled out of Finnick's mouth before he could stop them.

"Paranoid?" Peeta repeated, smiling in that manner that people adopt when they're trying their hardest not to cry. "Your people killed my parents."

"Peeta," The redhead put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down. Let's head home."

"Darius, no." Peeta shrugged the offered hand away. "I can't let this drop. They ruined my wedding, and now they're insulting my dead parents."

"Peeta, he didn't mean it like-"

"Darius!" The redhead immediately quietened.

Peeta lunged at Finnick, fists flying.

Finnick blocked, blocked, blocked. Each blow he stopped before it made contact. He could've easily throw in a few punches himself, but found he couldn't. He didn't want to.

This was Annie's cousin- her _favourite_ cousin.

He couldn't do that to her, couldn't force her to choose sides.

Just as he was starting to think that Peeta was surely going to give up soon, he took a small knife from his pocket.

He wouldn't, Finnick thought.

But the hatred in his eyes made him question that thought.

At that moment, someone pulled Peeta off of him; Johanna.

"Stop it, Capulet." She hissed. "This is our territory. Run along home, now."

Any Montague is better than nothing; that must have been his thought process.

Because Peeta Capulet stabbed Johanna Montague in the stomach and then left her, grabbing his two friends and dragging them away from the scene.

Finnick sunk down to his knees beside her, taking her hand in his.

Katniss, who had been trying her hardest not to get involved, hurried over and began to smooth Johanna's hair out of her face.

"You have to stay with us, Jo." Finnick told her. "You have to."

"I don't have to do anything." Johanna said, her voice breathy and strained.

Katniss made eye contact with Finnick, chewing her lip nervously.

Unable to just sit there, she left to collect seashells for Johanna. One last gift.

Finnick helped her arrange them atop Johanna's chest, which rose and fell at an irregular pace right up until it didn't anymore.

* * *

><p>"This is getting ridiculous." President Snow said. Following Johanna Montague's murder, he had called a meeting with both families. "The next time someone dies because of this foolish feud, the murderer will be banished from Panem. No exceptions."<p>

Finnick kept glancing at Annie throughout the entire discussion. He didn't mean to, his eyes just always seemed to find her.

A couple of times, he caught her looking back at him, and they'd both smile, and blush, and look away.

* * *

><p>Finnick was lying in bed reading when there was a knock at his bedroom door.<p>

Putting his book down on the bedside table, he got up and went to see who it was.

Katniss stood on the other side, dressed entirely from head to toe in black.

"Shouldn't you be in your pyjamas?" Finnick asked, glancing at the clock. Midnight. In ten minutes time, he'd been planning on sneaking out to see Annie.

"I came to say goodbye." Katniss explained quickly. "If they catch me, they're going to banish me."

"Katniss, what on earth are you-"

"I'm going to kill him." She cut him off. "Peeta. The one who murdered Johanna. I'm going to kill him."

"Katniss, no," Finnick took her hand, as though that might emphasise his point. "President Snow said he wants an end to this. We can't reach that if we just keep on killing each-other."

Katniss tugged her hand out of his. "I can't believe you." She said, taking a step away from him. "Johanna was your friend."

"I know." Finnick sighed tiredly, running a hand through his hair. "Katniss, I know that."

"Then how can you just let her die?" She pressed. "How can you just lie in bed and- and- and _sleep_, knowing that the man who murdered her is still alive and wandering around and _fine_?"

"Katniss," Finnick drew out her name.

But she left anyway, and he knew it would be absolutely pointless following her. Once Katniss Montague had her mind set on something, nothing could stop her.

* * *

><p>They were ignoring him.<p>

Madge was ignoring him. Darius was ignoring him. Even Annie, and Annie usually understood everything.

He'd spent the morning with Delly. But then she had to leave after lunch- something about piano lessons with Madge- so now he was alone again.

He took himself up to his room and painted.

Peeta Capulet was used to people knocking before they entered his bedroom, and for them to do so via the door.

So when someone came in through his window, naturally he was a little surprised.

His paintbrush the only thing at hand, he pointed it at the intruder warningly.

"Do I know you?" Peeta asked.

"The beach," The stranger, all dressed in black, said by way of explanation.

It took Peeta a moment to place her, and even then it was only because of the side braid she wore. "You're a Montague."

"And you're a Capulet." She stalked up to him, hand reaching down to remove something from her pocket. Her eyes drifted to the partially-done painting upon the easel behind him. "Johanna?"

Peeta stepped out of the way so that she could have a closer look. And so she did, stepping forward to examine the painting more closely.

The fact that he had taken the life of another human being had been weighing down on his conscience, and Peeta always painted whatever was on his mind.

So yes. Yes, he had painted Johanna.

He hadn't painted the fear in her eyes as he'd stabbed her, as she'd realised that she was going to die. He hadn't painted her bleeding out on the sand.

He'd painted her as though she was sleeping- peaceful, calm. There was a chain of flowers in her hair, and a slight smile played on her lips.

The Montague girl studied it carefully before turning back around to face him.

"I shouldn't have come." She told him.

"Then why did you?" Peeta asked. "You must've had a reason. Our families have been fighting for generations; and you didn't even knock on the door, you have to admit that's pretty shifty."

"I was going to kill you." That was her reason. She had wanted to kill him.

"Oh." He wasn't sure what the appropriate reaction to that was supposed to be. "To be honest, I don't blame you."

The Montague girl nodded towards his painting, "It's good. Looks just like her."

"Thank you."

He moved out of the way so that she could exit the same way she entered- through the window.

They didn't say 'goodbye' to each-other. Somehow, it didn't seem as though they needed to.

He couldn't finish his painting after that. Instead, he fetched himself another piece of paper and started afresh. Because suddenly, the only thing on his mind, the only thing he felt like painting, was the Montague girl with her side braid and her stormy grey eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY ABOUT JOHANNA!<strong>

**Also I know Peeta is really OOC in the first part. My excuse for that is going to be really lame but bear with me, okay? Basically, because it's Shakespeare, Peeta is being one of those super-passionate Shakespearean characters. And he was really angry at the start because his parents were killed by Montagues so he was terrified that they might murder someone at his wedding party and so he couldn't enjoy the night because he was constantly on edge, and now he's really annoyed that he couldn't enjoy it.**

**It's a terrible excuse, I know.**

**Next chapter- more odesta! More everlark! I'm thinking I might extend this into four chapters, because there's still a lot that's got to happen. But gadge will happen at some point, I swear, because I love gadge.**


End file.
